


Now

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Nipple Licking, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight Voyeurism, Slight fluff, Teasing, anal prepping, ass licking, makeout, neck kisses, nipple play?, praising, sleepy, very very little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: This is how Caleb regained his control, he’d play with Molly until he was begging.





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> There is only smut in here 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There  
> There's your warning

No matter how many times they do this, it always feels like the first time. Molly’s been pressed up many a doors, but when Caleb does it, it feels euphoric and completely new. Caleb removing their coats, sliding his hands up Molly’s shirt and holding him tight by the torso, makes his legs tremble. Molly had one hand tangled in the ginger locks, the other fisted the back of his shirt, and his tail touching and caressing parts of Caleb he couldn’t reach. When air is a must Molly pulls away to lean his head against the door, his horns scraping against the wood. Caleb continues undeterred and goes for Molly’s throat, sucking along his scars and tattoos. 

“I can’t wait.” Caleb pants against Molly’s neck as he kisses the expanse of purple skin given to him. “Now. I want you now.” Molly moans as Caleb bites down harder than usual.

“I get it you want me.” Molly smirks as he drags Caleb’s head away from his neck. “You could tell me something new every once in a while.” He jokes, Caleb sighs as he fights back a smile. He doesn’t win.

“Oh, but I think we need a little more time before we start mixing things up in the bedroom.” Molly lets out a loud laugh at Caleb’s quip. “Funny huh?” Caleb whispers the words affectionately as he leans in closer.

Molly smiles as he caresses the side of the wizards face. “Yes, very.” He whispers back before going back into their kiss.

It starts out slow and gentle, that is until Molly bites down on Caleb’s bottom lip and it’s starts all over again. Molly runs his tongue over the other mans before roaming around his mouth, soon though Caleb overpowers him and invades his mouth. He pulls up Molly’s shirt, running his thumb over pierced nipples making the tiefling moan into his mouth. Molly can feel Caleb smile against his mouth, he gives him a small smack on the thigh with his tail.

“Don’t get smug on me now Widogast.” Molly pants as he pulls away, Caleb merely gives a small laugh and takes off the tieflings shirt. 

Caleb dips down and licks Molly’s left nipple while he plays with the piercing on the right. Both hands are in Caleb’s hair, tightly holding him in place. Molly savors the feeling of Caleb swirling his tongue on his nipple, gently pulling with his teeth and sucking. Molly was always loud, all previous lovers have loved that about him, but that didn’t matter now, all that mattered was that Caleb was hearing him. He didn’t even have to put on a show for Caleb, every time he touched Molly it felt like he was casting one of his spells and lighting the tieflings skin on fire. It was very arousing to say the least. Caleb removes himself from Molly’s chest before moving down kissing every inch of skin on his way, he holds onto his hips as he gets to his knees. Molly removes one of his hands from the wizards hair to his shoulder, nails biting into skin. Caleb nips him above the belt.

“Fuck Caleb.” Molly groans out as Caleb kisses his cock through his pants. “When’d you get to be such a fucking tease?” He looks down and his knees nearly give out at the sight of a flushed Caleb kneeling before him.

He starts to undo Molly’s belt. “I learned from the best.” Caleb's movements are hurried as he opens his lovers pants. “Though I'll never know how you stay so patient.” Molly wants to tease him, say something.

He loses all coherent thoughts though as soon as Caleb takes hold of his cock and swipes his tongue over his piercing, he gasps loudly at the feeling. Molly watches as Caleb looks up at him and slowly moves his head down, his mouth engulfing him warm and wet. Caleb makes sure to keep eye contact as he moves back all the way to the tip before sucking as far as he can without choking, the tiefling shudders. Molly had been hard ever since Caleb pushed him against the door, loving it when the wizard decided to take control in the bedroom, not that Molly would let Caleb have all the fun. 

“Oh fuck.” Molly gasps and holds his hair harder. “Gods you look so pretty with your mouth on my cock like that.” Caleb moans. “You like that don’t you? You like it when I call you pretty? A good boy? You like it when I’m telling you what a good little slut your being?” 

Molly’s words are breathless and yet they still have Caleb reaching down to palm himself through his pants, he groans around the tiefling, sending the vibrations through his cock. Caleb pulls off with a pop making Molly whine above him, he pulls down Molly’s pants the rest of the way and massages his thighs. This is how Caleb regained his control, he’d play with Molly until he was begging. He kissed at the few scars on his thighs moving inwards once the scars ran out, Caleb gave gentle kisses before giving the supple flesh a bite. The hand on Caleb’s shoulder flings up above his head to grab onto something, but instead ends up smacking onto the door behind him, he bites down on his lip when Caleb begins to suck. Molly turns his head into his arm as he lifts his hips searching for the heat of Caleb’s mouth, or even a little bit of friction, instead he’s met with nothing but air. Caleb holds Molly down by the thighs as he continues his torture leaving marks along both sides of his thighs and ignores his leaking cock. 

“Caleb.” Molly gasps as he pulls the wizards head away from his legs. 

“Hm.” The look on his face as he hums is a pleased one, like he knows exactly what he’s doing and Molly’s fine with playing into his hands.

“Please.” He all but whines frantically running his hand through the red hair. “Please, please, please.” 

“Please what?” Caleb asks almost absently as he brings up his hand and starts to slowly stroke him.

Molly moans at the feeling of Caleb’s rough hand. “Suck my cock. Please suck my cock.” His words are frantic and Caleb looks too cheeky.  _ Bastard _ .

“Oh liebling.” Caleb soothes and licks up the precome, Molly thrusts his hips forward, he pulls his head away from Molly’s cock. “I don’t want you finishing too soon. I still want to fuck you.” He squeezes the base of his cock. “Understood?” Molly nods his head desperately. “Good.” It’s a simple exchange and then Caleb’s mouth is around him again.

Caleb didn’t have a silver tongue, he didn’t talk dirty, couldn’t whisper sweet nothings even if he wanted to. Molly guessed that’s what made Caleb talking at all during sex so much more arousing, he was blunt and forthright, he didn’t say anything he didn’t mean and he was so much more assertive. That and his accent always came in heavier and rougher, it made his voice deeper, Molly found all of it in general very arousing.

Caleb was swirling and moving his tongue along the shaft of Molly’s cock and making sure to flick his tongue along Molly’s piercing every chance he got. Caleb released his hold on Molly’s cock in favor for his marked up thighs, Molly was confused when he stopped moving his head, but understood when Caleb began to move his hips back and forth. Molly groaned and held tightly on Caleb’s hair as he began to move his hips by himself, fucking into Caleb’s mouth. Molly knew how much Caleb got off on things like this, losing air, choking on his cock, Molly loved it. 

“Fuck Caleb, I’m not going to last much longer.” He punctuates with a particularly hard thrust into the wizards mouth.

Caleb pulls away with a moan, removing Molly’s hand from his hair before standing up so he’s eye level with Molly again. He’s immediately brought back into a searing kiss, Molly moans as he tastes himself on Caleb’s lips and tongue. 

“Your over dressed.” Molly pants against Caleb’s lips as he un-tucked his shirt from his pants. 

Their pressed close as Molly moves back into their kiss while Caleb begins to undo his laces on his pants and pulls them down. Caleb lets out a strangled noise against Molly’s mouth as his cock is released into the open air, his pants fall the rest of the way down. Molly puts a hand against his chest and pushes him away very lightly, giving them just enough distance to look at each other, but not enough to pull their bodies apart. Without a word Molly give Caleb a chaste kiss before moving past him and to the bed. He looks over his shoulder with a sly look as he begins to crawl onto the bed on all fours, his tail moves back and forth much like frumpkins when he finds a mouse, predatory. Caleb watches as Molly sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them before reaching back and slowly begins to stick his middle finger in his hole. Caleb groans at the sight in front of him and slowly begins to stroke himself, watching as Molly works himself open, moving from one finger to two, and from two to three, avoiding his prostate in fear that he may come too early. 

He keeps eye contact with Caleb as he fingers himself and lets out breathy moans, he can’t help but to smirk knowing exactly what he’s doing to the wizard, Molly bites his lip as his gaze wanders down to Caleb’s body. He was thin, but there was enough skin and body for Molly to hold on to and pinch at when they were alone like this. Molly’s gaze lands on Caleb’s hand working his cock, he sighs at the sight before licking his lips. 

After taking a few deep breaths he was finally able to get out a sentence. “Why don’t you come take a closer look.” 

Caleb walks over without question and kneels on the bed behind Molly, carefully he takes him by the wrist and removes his hand away from his hole. Molly whines at the loss of his fingers, but lets Caleb continue on anyway. The wizard slowly brings his hands up the back of his thighs until he reaches Molly’s ass and squeezes at plump flesh before moving his cheeks apart to look at his hole. Molly was going to say something along the lines of Just do it already, but instead he gasped at the feeling of Caleb’s tongue licking a long stripe upwards.

“Fuck Caleb.” Molly’s arms gave out and he moved to leaning on his elbows, he grips the pillows below him tightly. “I want your cock inside me already.” 

Caleb works his tongue inside of Molly, making the tiefling moan especially loud, he squeezes his eyes shut out of pure euphoria.

“I’m going to finish early if you don’t stop that.” At that Caleb removes himself from Molly’s ass. 

“Well we wouldn’t want that.” Caleb says directly as he licks his palm and works it over his cock. “Are you ready?” Molly bites back a smile as he nods. “Good.” it’s quiet for a moment before Molly gasps as he feels the tip of Caleb’s dick slolwy pushing in. 

They did not use lube, usually they do and usually Caleb’s super cautious when it comes to them having sex, but Molly likes and enjoys the sting and stretch of his ass around Caleb’s cock. Once Caleb is in as far as he can go he waits a moment, letting Molly adjust around him, he gets the ok when Molly moves against him with a grunt. Caleb moans low in his throat and takes the que from Molly to keep moving. His thrust start out slow and easy, which Molly makes endless whining noises in protest to.

“I swear to gods Caleb, if you don’t start moving faster I’ll leave you here with blue balls.” Molly all but snarls out as ruts back against his wizard. 

Caleb gives a bit of a breathy laugh before suddenly flipping Molly over onto his back, never stopping his slow thrusts, Molly looks up at him with a half hearted glare.

“What would you like me to do?” Caleb asks, and Molly grins a bit at the implication, he reaches up to pull Caleb’s hair from out his face and then pulls him down by his neck for a kiss.

Caleb stop moving all together when Molly brings him down so their chest to chest, kissing each other sweet and slow, that is until Molly brings his left leg around Caleb’s waist bringing him closer and deeper, they both moan into each others mouths. The wizard moves away from his lovers mouth and to his shoulder as he begins to move at a faster pace then before. 

“Molly.” Caleb gasps moving his hand to Molly’s calf holding his leg to his hip as Molly traces his tail up and down his back. 

“Caleb,” Molly responds clawing his nails along his back along with his tail, “I want you to fuck me for as long as you want,” Caleb thrust harder making the tiefling arch into him as he hits his prostate, “I want you to keep fucking me even after I’ve finished, until I’m too sensitive and I feel every inch of you.” He brings his other leg around Caleb as he begins to rock into him faster. “Fuck.” Molly’s nails dig deep enough into Caleb’s shoulder that he starts to bleed.

It’s not the first time Molly or Caleb has drawn blood from the other during sex, sometimes things got rough, intense and it didn’t deter them if anything it just aroused them even more. Molly brings one hand down away from Caleb’s back to his own cock stroking himself as fast as he can. Caleb doesn’t forget the angle at which he hit Molly’s prostate, and he is unrelenting as he continues to hit against it again and again. Soon Molly reaches behind him to grip the head board and yells out Caleb’s name as he comes all over his hand and chest, he strokes himself through his orgasm taking deep breaths when he notices Caleb has stopped moving. He looks up at his lover.

“Why did you stop? Are you done?” Molly asks panting as he sits up on his elbows, Caleb still holding him by his legs. 

“No, no, but you are.” Caleb’s voice sounds strained as he hovers abit over Molly’s body. 

“Oh darling.” Molly smiles wickedly before reaching a hand up to caress the side of Caleb’s sweaty face. “I meant what I said.” He moves his hips up gently and winces a bit at the over stimulation.

Caleb groans. “Are you sure?” his question is met with Molly moving his hips agan.

“Use me Caleb.” Molly whispers rolling his hips up into his lover.

With that Caleb pins both of Molly’s wrists to the bed and begins to drive into Molly at a rapid pace that shakes the bed. After Molly got over the sensitivity, it just hurt, not to the point of tears though, no, it was a sting, and he loved it. It doesn’t take too long before Caleb spills into Molly with his name on his lips, he all but falls onto Molly’s chest after pulling out of him. Molly pets at Caleb’s hair while he catches his breath, they sit in the silent room filled with the sound of their breathing. Caleb slowly falling asleep as Molly plays with his hair, Caleb adjusting himself so only his head rests on top of his chest. 

“Oh Caleb.” Molly mutters as he looks down his back and shoulder. “I got you pretty bad this time.” He looks at the deep red marks on his back and the dried blood on his shoulder. 

“ Es ist gut. ” Caleb mumbles sleepily against Molly’s chest. 

“Honey I can’t understand Zeminian.” He whispers into Caleb’s hair as the man hums in response. 

Caleb lifts his head, resting his chin on Molly’s chest and gives him a small smile with closed eyes. “It was worth it schatz.” he turns his head back on it’s side. 

“You don’t even want to clean up?” Molly chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling. 

Caleb grunts in response. “Later.” His words getting less and less coherent, lazily he grabs the extra blanket at the end of the bed and pulls it over them. “Good night.” 

“Goodnight Caleb.” Molly gives him a kiss on the head before settling in, wrapping his arms around the wizard. “I love you.” Molly breaths out and then holds it.

He waits for Caleb to respond, but instead is met with light snoring. Molly lets out a breathy laugh as he looks down at Caleb. 

“Another time then.” He let’s sleep over take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
